An imaging module (comprising an optical system (lens), a photosensitive element, and corresponding connecting circuits) is widely configured in a handheld device today. During use of a handheld device, stability of device gripping and operational convenience are indicators for a good user experience. Generally, gripping a device with one hand has high stability, which can also make it easy for a user to operate with the other hand. However, during photographing by the handheld device, it is often implicated to horizontally hold the device to cause the imaging module to be held horizontally for picture composition desires. In this scenario, two hands can generally be used for stable gripping. However, in this case, it seems to be inconvenient to perform a further operation.